Harry Potter (character)
Harry Potter is main hero of Harry Potter series. Birth: ''(July 31, 1980). His parents killed by Voldemort trying to protect Harry. Voldemort use to Killing Curse on Harry backfired and made Harry a Horcrux. History Early Life Harry was born on the end of seventh month July. His parents are Lily and James Potter (members of the Order of the Phoenix) at the height of the first wizarding war. He was born only after his classmate Neville was born. Voldemort mark the Potters for death. ''Attack at Godric Hollows On Halloween night in 1981, Voldemort arrive saw James playing with Harry. James told Lily take Harry to safety, James was kill before he grabs his wand. Voldemort proceed upstairs to kill Harry and found them in Harry's nursery room. Voldemort ask Lily step away from the cot Harry sat in, he ask her again step aside. She won't stop protecting her only son Voldemort kill her. He walk over to Harry cot and try use the Killing Curse on him but it backfired cause Lily's loving sacrifices. Part Voldemort find only living thing can find Harry himself that one only Horcrux he never made. After that Voldemort became obsessed with Harry. Living with the Dursley Harry's life at Privet Drive was difficult. While living with Dursley even though his uncle and aunt knew about his lineage of magic. They considered themselves normal family. They lied about his parent,claiming his parents died in a car crash and unemployed drunk. He tried to remember green flash light claim his lighting blot scar was from a car crash. Harry wasn't aloud ask question. Refused pictures of Lily and James Potter. Harry always wearing Dudley's old clothes. Aunt Marge always hated Harry when he was four she wacked him with a walking stick stop beating up Dudley at the musical statue. Marge spent Christmas with them she brought computerised robot and dog biscuits for Harry. On Dudley's tenth birthday Harry accidentally step on Ripper's paw and the dog chase Harry got him out to garden up the tree. Marge refused call off the dog until past midnight. Finds out he a Wizard Harry had no birthday celebration until he was eleven same day he find his true identity. One the week of birthday hundreds letter were flying in. Saw it was addressed to "cupboard under the stairs". ''They move Harry to Dudley's second bedroom. At midnight on Harry's birthday, Hargid came knock down the door. Hagrid gave Harry a birthday cake and give him Hogwart's letter. Dursley refuse to let Harry go to the school. Hagrid told truth what happend to Harry's parents and revels he is wizard and a thump good one. After leaving the Dursley they went to Diagon Alley to get stuff school, before they went to the Gringotts Bank. ''First Year Harry further their destiny with his best friends Ron and Hermione. While riding Raid Express to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1991. Took the sorting hat deicde put him in Syltherin but change it mind put him in Gryffindore. Troll came in on Halloween by Quirrell the students were sent back to their common rooms expect Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron went to the girl bathroom to save Hermione and Ron was able to knock out the troll. He got the Nimbus 2000 from Professer McGongall after the day. On the Qudditch match between Slytherin, Ron and Hermione staring at Snape mumbling incantation. Hermione went under Snape seat catch his cloak on fire. Snape stop his eye contact. Battle at the Underground Chamber, Harry found Quirrell staring in the mirror. Quirrell turn around and look at him tie him up with the rope. Quirrell telling himself how to get the stone. Soft whisper tell him "Use the boy" ''untied Harry walk over to mirror Quirrell ask Harry what he see in the mirror saw that he was the stone. He lied to him that he won the house cup. Soft whisper again tell him to speak with Harry reveals Voldemort back of Quirrell's head. Harry refused join the dark side tells Quirrell to kill Harry Potter cause of her mother's love sacrifice cause Quirrell touch him. Harry killed Quirrell, Harry pass out cause his pain of scar and the injures. Dumbledore told Harry about his mother's sacrifices and Gryffindore wins. ''Second Year Harry summer got worse with the Dursley, hadn't contact of any of his friends. A house elf appears told Harry must not go back to Hogwarts cause of trouble things happening this year. Harry told he belongs to in their world. Dursleys put bars on Harry's window and tell he can't go back the school. But he was rescued by Ron, Fred, and George Weasley break the window with the magic flying car. Seek him into their home. Got lost in the Diagon Alley, Hagrid found him returning to Weasley and meet Lockhart new Defense Against of Dark Art Teacher. Harry, Ron, and Hermione think that Draco is responsible. Hermione use the polyjuice postion to disguse as Crabbe and Goyle get information of Draco Malfoy. Learn Draco does not know who the attacker was. Harry learn fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets was open again and accused Hagrid for it. Harry and Ron went to the girls bathroom find the Chamber of Secrets and went down their with Lockhart and Lockhart was about wipe Harry and Ron memory due to (Ron's wand broken) it backfired at him. Ron told Harry go to Ginny alone. Harry saw Ginny's unconscious body lying on the floor of the main Chamber. Harry hoped she wasn't dead. But Tom Riddle tell him that Ginny have few life life. Tom took Harry's wand and Harry tell him give back his wand and got safe her. Tom said that Harry that he won't needed his wand. Tom Riddle reveled he Lord Voldemort and call Basilisk to kill Harry. Fawkes (Dumbledore's phoenix) came for Harry aid and blinded the Basilisk . Tom said he still can smell him (film: hear him). Harry into the pipes the Basilisk was about to kill him but Harry throw a stone. Run back where Ginny and Tom were, then Basilisk came back. Harry stab Basilisk with sword of Gryffindor slayed 20 feet of the roof of it's mouth. Harry was bitten by the Basilisk as he slain the creature. Harry got a less than minute to live, Fawkes heal Harry with it tears. Tom was use Harry's wand to kill Harry. But Harry stab the diary three times and then Tom Riddle was gone. Harry, Ron,Ginny, and Lockhart flew by Fawkes. Harry Potter Category:Wizards/Witches Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Heroes Category:Victims of Villain Category:Chosen One Category:Teens Category:Married Category:Males Category:Harry Potter